<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daughter of the Dark Witch by Tarot_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586580">Daughter of the Dark Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarot_Reader/pseuds/Tarot_Reader'>Tarot_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarot_Reader/pseuds/Tarot_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new girl, Auriga, transfers to Hogwarts during her third year. She is a tool of the Death Eaters, and only has one purpose in life. What will happen when Hogwarts starts to become her home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory &amp; Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Mundane and the Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the Hogwarts Express, the night brought in the darkness that eventually engulfed Auriga. However, lost deep in her thoughts she didn’t notice the complete darkness that enshrouded her. Her mind mulled over the last words that he said to her “If you fail me, daughter, you will have no purpose.” Her eyes tore away from the rain hitting the window towards the compartment door upon hearing it open.</p><p>The lamps turned on and it took her a few seconds to adjust her eyesight to the light. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t realize someone was in here,” said the boy standing at the door.</p><p>“It’s alright,” replied Auriga as she returned her attention to the rain. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the boy still stood there. “What does he want?” she thought.</p><p>“Mind if I sit here?” he gestured toward the empty seats across from her. She wanted to say no, but replied with a “yes.” She didn’t want to make any enemies before she officially started her time at Hogwarts. However, by the color of his house robes, a deep yellow, he couldn’t be much of a threat.  </p><p>“You must be a first year, are you excited?” </p><p>“I’m not” she replied coldly in the hopes that he would notice she was not interested in making conversation. </p><p>The air was silent. </p><p>A few more seconds passed before he decided to ask, “Not excited or not a first year?”</p><p>“I’m a third year student. I just transferred.” </p><p>“Transfer? I don’t think I’ve ever met a transfer before. Where did you transfer from?” </p><p>“Durmstrang” she said with a glare hoping to get the message across. The ensuing silence that accompanied them the rest of the way told her that she did.</p><p>As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station she heard a bellowing call, “All first years follow me!” She made her way towards a tall man carrying a light. “Must be half giant” she thought,<br/>
“how pathetic.” </p><p>He led them into boats and she took a seat and sat across a couple of girls. She could tell by the looks on their pitiful faces that they must be mudbloods. Only mudbloods were in awe of such mundane uses of magic; it made her stomach sick. This reminded her why she needed to be there, and why her father was right. She could not fail.<br/>
The boats docked on the shore and she looked up to the tall castle before her. She eyed it’s grimy bricks as she passed through the chipped doorway. </p><p>“Alright, this right here is the Great Hall where you guys will be eating soon” said the half giant. </p><p>Then a couple moments later a woman in a black cloak stood beside him, “Good evening students, I am Professor McGonagall and I will be leading you to the sorting ceremony. Follow me into the Great Hall, form a singular line and we shall begin.” </p><p>The doors opened and their faces were immediately greeted by the light of thousands of candles hanging in the sky. The rain from outside was painting across the ceiling, “cute trick” she thought.  They made their way through an aisle that had two long tables on both sides filled with students excited to officially begin the new year. </p><p>As the students formed into a line Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and a silence fell upon what was once a room filled with chatter and hushed whispers. “Tonight,” she said “we will be welcoming our first years.” Applause broke out, and the professor cleared her throat once more to regain the silence. “In addition to our first years, we have a third year who will be joining the ceremony. Please make her feel as welcomed.”</p><p>The room began to fill with murmurs and confused looks. Every pair of eyes seemed to gaze at Auriga; she was obviously the transfer student since she looked older than the children surrounding her. She kept her composure and cool expression and avoided looking at anyone directly.</p><p>She was the last person in line, and the students seemed to be more eager to see her sorted than she was. As she got closer to the chair with each student getting sorted and running to their table, she took notice of the table behind them. It was filled with what seemed to be the professors. She locked eyes with a man who had long greasy hair covering the sides of his face, then he quickly looked away. In those few seconds that she held his gaze she could tell he was caught by surprise. </p><p>Her attention broke away when Professor McGonagall called her name, “Auriga” she said, “Auriga Black.” The excitement that was electrifying in the air froze. All students that were preoccupied with their conversations and introductions stopped moving their mouths as if they were jinxed. </p><p>She took her seat on the chair and an old musty hat was placed on top of her head. </p><p>“Hmmm,” the hat said. “Determined and ambitious, with those qualities the people of Slytherin are your kind,” then he paused once more. “However, you seem to undermine your own values, and are more courageous than you let yourself seem to think. That is why I think you would flourish in Gryffindor!!”</p><p>Those words seemed to thaw the blank expressions of those in the room. Slowly the table adorned with the colors of red and gold began to cheer and she made her way over. She took a seat across from the boy with a recognizable scar on his forward. “Perfect” she thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boiling Cauldron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Auriga woke up and dressed herself in her red robes as she began to get ready.</p><p>“Good morning,” Hermoine said, and she walked into the room. </p><p>“Good morning,” replied Auriga, “you’re up early.”</p><p>“I needed to check out a library book that there’s only one copy of so I needed to be the first one there,” she said as she lugged out a huge book from her backpack and onto her nightstand. </p><p>Auriga fumbled around with her tie as she cleared her throat, “So, that Weasley and Potter guy we were talking to last night. They’re good friends of yours?”</p><p>“We’ve pretty much been inseparable since our first year here.”</p><p>Silence followed as Auriga focused all her attention on the tie she kept messing up on.</p><p>Hermoine then got up to help Auriga, “They don’t have ties at Durmstrang?” she asked with a chuckle.</p><p>“We don't,” Auriga replied matter of factly.</p><p>Hermoine finished fixing her tie, then asked “Do you miss it?”</p><p>“Not really, there isn’t much to miss about it.”</p><p>“Not even a friend or a favorite class?”</p><p>Auriga took a moment to think before shaking her head no in response.</p><p>“Well then,” Hermoine said with a grin, “you’ll have to join me for breakfast. I can be your first friend.”</p><p>Auriga smiled at her, “wow” she thought “getting closer to Potter might be easier than I thought.”</p><p>When Auriga and Hermoine entered the Great Hall they joined Harry and Ron who were already at the table busy in a conversation about quidditch.<br/>
“They’re bickering about sports, you’ll get used to it,” Hermoine told Auriga.</p><p>“It’s more than just sports Hermoine!” Whined Ron.</p><p>Without warning owls flew overhead to deliver packages. To Auriga’s surprise a small note fell into her lap.</p><p>“Dont fail me” was scrawled across the tiny paper.</p><p>“What did you get?” asked Hermoine.</p><p>“Oh nothing,” said Auriga as she quickly tucked it into her pocket. </p><p>Before she could be interrogated any further, Hermoine got distracted by their schedules being handed to them. </p><p>“It looks like we have potions first,” groaned Ron.</p><p>Curious, Auriga asked “What’s wrong with potions?” </p><p>“Only the worst class in the whole world!”</p><p>“With an even worse teacher” added Harry.</p><p>“And it seems like we better get going if we don’t want to be late on our first day with Snape” said Hermoine. In agreement, they all got up and made their way down to the dungeon.</p><p>When they arrived in class she recognized the man from the sorting ceremony. However, this time he did not even look at her. By the middle of their potions lesson Auriga understood Ron and Harry’s gripes about Snape. She was doing perfectly fine, then he would add an extra ingredient to the mixture. If she protested he would only reply with “If you are as good as you seem to think, then you will have no problem fixing errors.” </p><p>Her blood boiled as he would walk away with a smirk of triumph on his face. “He felt like he was winning, but winning what?” she contemplated. </p><p>“I’ve never seen him this aggressive, not even with Neville. Right Hermione?” </p><p>Hermoine stayed silent as she kept all her attention on stirring her potion perfectly. “Well anyways, don’t take it too personally. He seems to hate Gryffindors especially.” He lowered his voice as he heard the heels of Snape’s shoes return to their table.</p><p>“Maybe if we did less talking we would be doing better in this class” Snape said with a glare.<br/>
Before anyone could say another word Auriga’s cauldron started to boil. At first it was a slight simmer, but within seconds the contents started to boil over the sides. Then with a loud boom the contents of the cauldron exploded everywhere. </p><p>“Class dismissed” hissed Snape.</p><p>As she started to pack her materials he said, “Except you, Miss Black.”</p><p>She stayed seated until her classmates cleared out of the room. </p><p>After the last student left Snape closed the door. </p><p>“Why are you here?” He said.</p><p>“Well, potions is my first cl-”</p><p>“You know what I mean. Why did he send you here?” Unlike earlier in class, he lost his arrogance ,which was replaced by fear that he was trying to conceal. Although he was keeping his voice in a monotonous tone, the look in his eyes was betraying him.</p><p>“Did you purposely ruin my potion to get us alone?”</p><p>“It seemed like the only natural way to be able to speak to you without bringing attention.” </p><p>Auriga’s only response was a deadpan look.</p><p>He pulled up his sleeve and she took notice of the faint death eater tattoo. </p><p>She was wrong about her first calculation, he wasn’t scared- he was terrified. </p><p>“Ahhh, you want to know if I’m here for you?” She retorted. He was simply wasting her time.<br/>
“If you want what’s best for you you’ll simply stay out of my way and let me do what I need to do.”</p><p>Without another word she walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voice of Disdain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening Auriga made her way to the common room after leaving dinner early. She didn’t feel like being surrounded by people, so it was nice to have the halls to herself as she walked up to Gryffindor Tower. </p><p>When she entered her bedroom she changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed. She looked out the window, stared at the stars, and fell asleep before even realizing that she closed her eyes. </p><p>Suddenly she awoke in a sweat. Her hand flew to her head where there was burning pain. She got up, only to find her legs weak and barely able to carry her down the stairs. As she staggered she leaned against the wall for support as she made her way to the bathroom. Auriga leaned over the sink, she felt like she was going to throw up. Her hands reached the handle of the sink; her shaky hands cupped the cool water that she splashed onto her burning cheeks. </p><p>“You’ve kept me waiting” said the voice.“It’s best not to keep me waiting”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“I see you’ve made contact with the Potter boy. Until further instruction, that’s all I need of you.”</p><p>Within a mere moment the pain in her head subsided, and the nausea along with it. After a few seconds she splashed her face once more and looked at the reflection in the mirror. For the first time she understood why everyone feared him. She always knew he could be cruel, but he never hurt her...until now. As he slowly regained his power he became more ambitious as his goal became more tangible. The propensity to use and destroy anybody within reach accompanied that ambition. However, she never thought that we could possibly be one of those casualties. </p><p>“Ouch!” A voice cried from the common room.</p><p>Auriga quietly walked out of the room and peered into the area. </p><p>“Who’s there?” She said in a hushed whisper. </p><p>“Why didn’t I bring my wand?” She thought</p><p>Suddenly Harry’s floating head appeared in the middle of the room.  Her lips parted slightly to say something, but her shock forbade her. </p><p>“It’s just my invisibility cloak” Harry said as he opened it to reveal the rest of his body. </p><p>“Oh” she said faintly, “What are you going to do?”<br/>
</p><p>“I had trouble sleeping and was going to head to the kitchen for some snacks. Please don’t tell anyone”</p><p>She paused for a moment. What if he was lying and up to something she needed to report on? “I won’t tell anyone if you take me with you,” she finally replied. </p><p>He hesitated for a moment, “Fine, but don’t make a sound.”</p><p>She joined him under the cloak and they made their way out of the portrait and down several halls that led to a giant painting. Harry reached out and tickled the pear in a painting and a handle appeared. They continued their way down a corridor and he opened another door, and they were instantly greeted by a flood of house elves.</p><p>A house elf with mismatched socks led them to some seats next to a stove fire. Auriga found him to be very peculiar, for she never met a house elf that enjoyed freedom.</p><p>“Dobby is pleased to meet one of Harry’s friends” he said as he looked at her with his bulging eyes.</p><p>She stared blankly at him, “Does he expect me to talk to him?” she thought.</p><p>Harry looked at her oddly so she felt obliged to reply, “Thank you.” The boy and the elf continued to have an uninteresting conversation about Dobby’s socks ,so she assumed her reply was sufficient enough.</p><p>Auriga looked around at all the busy bodies running around the kitchen cooking and cleaning as fast as they could. "Might as well take a look around while she was here", she thought, so she walked around the tables. The house elves shoved various biscuits and treats, which she didn’t mind. </p><p>“What’s that?” she asked pointing at a tray full of delicious smelling treats.</p><p>“That is bread pudding,” said an elf taking some off the plate, “Please take some.”</p><p>“Would you also like some warm cookies, they’re fresh”</p><p>“Okay,” replied Auriga as she took a bite of the bread pudding. </p><p>The flavors were warm, sweet and made her feel like those children in pictures that are wrapped up in a blanket on a snowy day. Normally at the dining table she would just eat enough to not feel hungry, and she ate what was familiar to her. Therefore, she usually stuck to the same bread, butter, vegetables and chicken (well, chicken if she felt like adding some flavor in her meal). Never had she thought to even try these mysterious, foreign treats that everyone around her devoured. She didn’t purposely avoid it, but she was never curious to try them. </p><p>After finishing the bread pudding she took a bite of the circle shaped bread they called cookies, and again it was like being transported into one of those postcards she’s seen from time to time in Diagon Alley. Those cute little cards where the children were smiling with a mom or dad, and a part of you wanted to find a spell to join them. </p><p>Devouring her second cookie seemed to summon more house elves, as they had more treats to offer. She didn’t mind though, it was interesting to her to see how different each food tasted from each other. </p><p>“Even if you tell them to stop they’ll keep trying to feed you” she turned around to see Harry next to her. </p><p>“Well you won’t find me complaining about that,” and a chuckle escaped her lips. She didn’t want to admit it, but she was actually enjoying her time amongst the company of house elves thanks to Potter. </p><p>"If I didn't know any better I'd think you've lived with me and The Dursleys" he said with a laugh.</p><p>"The...Dursleys?"</p><p>"Yea, they're my family, although they don't feel like family," he said as he looked away. </p><p> Trying to make the connection, she asked, "They don't feel like family because they don't serve you these treats?"</p><p>"Well, I don't really eat when I'm there. If it weren't for Ron, Hermione or Hagrid sending me food I would've been starving."</p><p> After a moment's silence he looked at her and asked, "Do you have family?"</p><p>"I have a mom and a dad."</p><p>He kept looking at her hoping to hear more.</p><p>"I don't know much about them. I simply obey and do what I'm expected to do."</p><p>"I don't know what else he wants to hear?" she thought to herself, afraid that he was trying to pry information that could be used against her.</p><p>“Well, we better get going, it's nearly two in the morning” he said with a yawn. Then, with their pockets filled with snacks and their heavy eyelids tempted with the promise of sleep, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room and off to bed. </p><p> </p><p>The next day she found herself scurrying around the hallways of the castle, and to her great misfortune she was terribly lost. She saw a group of students nearby adorned in green robes and decided request directions from them.</p><p>Before she could even utter a word a boy with blond hair locked eyes with her, “Well, if it isn’t Potter’s new little friend.”</p><p>Unsure of what she had got herself into, she stayed silent. </p><p>“Don’t be scared, I just wanted to say thank you.” </p><p>He continued, “Thanks to this poor excuse of a witch, we got off potions early just ‘cause she ruined a simple potion.”</p><p>The boy paused, squinting his eyes the way a predator evaluates his prey before deciding to go for the kill.</p><p>“Probably why we’ve never heard of her, she’d bring public shame to the Black family,” he said with more intensity in his voice. His entourage of Slytherins laughed even louder than before.</p><p>“Childish mind games,” she thought, grateful that he wasn’t another threat in the way of her goal here. </p><p>As she was about to walk away a familiar voice from behind her asserted themselves into the spectacle. “Leave her alone Malfoy” said a tall boy with tousled brown hair and yellow robes. </p><p>The boy from the train stepped forward between the cluster of green robes and her.</p><p>“We were about to leave anyway,” snickered Malfoy.</p><p>As they walked off, the tall boy and Auriga were left alone. </p><p>“Don’t mind those guys. They’re always trying to cause trouble.” </p><p>“I wasn’t minding them to begin with,” she said as she took a couple steps forward before realizing that she was still lost. </p><p>She turned her head to look back at the boy, “Would you know where charms is?” </p><p>A smile broke across his face, “That’s actually where I was headed. I can show you the way!” </p><p>When they reached charms she muttered a quick thanks and headed over to an empty table. However, she was startled when the boy she left behind at the door took the empty seat next to her. She looked at him with a look of equal confusion and annoyance as his uninvited company was starting to become a nuisance. </p><p>Mistaking the look on her face for being flustered he chuckled, “Nothing worse than not having a friend on the first day of class.”</p><p>She continued to look at him with the same look of annoyance as he reached his hand out, “I’m Cedric. Do you remember me from the train?”</p><p>Disinterested, she barely grabbed the tips of his hand and shook it lightly. “How could I forget” she replied in a deadpan voice. </p><p>Instruction then began when a man walked up to the front of the room.</p><p>“Good afternoon class, as per usual I am Professor Flitwick. Just thought I’d introduce myself since we have one new person among us.”</p><p>The eyes of the other students in the class all turned their gaze towards Auriga. Although, this attention did not phase her and she kept her focus on the professor in front of the room. </p><p>“This is N.E.W.T. level charms, so be prepared for this class to be more intensive than you’ve experienced in the past,” and with that introduction instruction begun. </p><p>After the first half of the class, the students were practicing the locomotion charm by moving books into the air. Within her first try Auriga succeeded, which was immediately praised by the professor.</p><p>“How were you able to do that so quickly?” asked Cedric with eyes full of amazement.</p><p>“Oh, I already learned it in Durmstrang”</p><p>“You already covered this in Durmstrang?”</p><p>“Yes, our charms class is taught at a more intense pace there.”</p><p>“Hmph, explains why you’re a third year in N.E.W.T.s” </p><p>For the rest of class Cedric was preoccupied with trying to levitate his book that he did not utter another word to Auriga. And for that, she was really thankful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unforeseen Common Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Auriga sat down at the dining table she sat across Ron who was devouring a fluffy looking bread. </p><p>“What’s that?” she asked as he was grabbing a second one.</p><p>“This?” He replied with a look of confusion on his face, “a muffin…”</p><p>“Hmmm, a muffin,’ she thought as she grabbed one for herself. </p><p>She took a small bite and the powdered sugar melted onto her tongue and a small smile broke across her face. The house elves truly outdid themselves, this is their best bread yet! Within three bites she finished the whole thing and grabbed another, then another, then another…</p><p>“Blimey!” shrieked Ron, “ Leave some for me why don’t ya.” </p><p>Hermione giggled beside her, “Seems like you got competition Ron.” </p><p>After finishing breakfast they made their way down to a field for Care of Magical Creatures. From a distance the half giant from her first day at Hogwarts came into view. Next to him was a giant creature with wings that he was trying to tame. </p><p>“We’ll need to introduce you to our friend Hagrid,” said Harry excitedly. </p><p>Auriga found Harry’s proposition unappealing and replied, “I think I’ll stay back here.”  </p><p>“Why?” said Hermione with a look of disappointment.</p><p>“Well, for starters, that thing next to him isn’t quite inviting.” They all turned to look at the giant winged creature aggressively flapping its wings as students crowded around it. </p><p>“Well, maybe after class we can introduce you?” Hermione said with a look of hope on her face. For some reason, Auriga didn’t want to be the one to crush that hopeful look.</p><p>“Sure,” Auriga replied. With a smile Hermione went to Hagrid with Harry and Ron following behind.</p><p>“Wait ‘til my father hears this oaf is teaching classes,” said a voice full of disgust. She turned her head over to see Malfoy standing within a huddle of green robes. </p><p>“At least we can agree on one thing” she muttered under her breath. Taken aback by her remark, he eyed her with a curious look.<br/>
“You don’t seem too bad, why have I seen you hanging around Potter and his poor excuse for friends,” he stepped closer with each word.  </p><p>“If you haven’t noticed we’re in the same house”</p><p>“You seem to already have more sense than a lot of them,” he said in a hushed whisper as his face was inches from hers.</p><p>Auriga stayed silent and kept her gaze trying to make sense of his remarks and body language. Before either could do or say anything else, their attention was caught by the nervous chatter in front of them. Auriga peered closer to see what the scene was, and she found Harry in front of the winged creature. </p><p>Her stomach dropped, she felt uneasy. She didn’t particularly enjoy this feeling, this feeling of having no control of what could go wrong. Luckily, this unfamiliar feeling soon subsided once the creature bowed to Harry. A feeling of relief washed over her, and she was able to turn her attention back to the blonde boy who was in next to her. However, he was now about a foot away leaning against a tree behind her.</p><p>“Potter,” he muttered under his breath, “can’t waste an opportunity to show off.” </p><p>The boy who she was trying to decode was now so easily readable. He was seething with a jealousy so deep it matched the color of his robes.</p><p>Hagrid then ordered all the students to practice what Harry did with those creatures she learned were hippogriffs. Malfoy quickly pushed himself off of that tree and strutted over to one of the hippogriffs. Unsure of what to make of their interaction, she walked over to Hermione and the boys.</p><p>“What was that about,” asked Hermione with a look of worry on her face as her eyes followed the group of Slytherins trailing Malfoy.</p><p>“I wish I knew.”</p><p>“Well, he wasn’t giving you a hard time was he?” </p><p>“No, no, I’m okay”</p><p>“Good,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Suddenly, a deafening cry broke out from the other side of the class. Everyone’s gaze met the scene of a blonde boy on the floor grabbing his arm. </p><p>“IT BIT ME!” he yelped as his clique of Slytherins supported his alibi.<br/>
The rest of class consisted of Draco being rushed to the hospital wing and students murmuring trying their best to make sense of what just occurred. </p><p>✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦</p><p>Auriga didn’t see that boy until her next potions class. When she stepped foot into the room she heard a voice calling out to her, and she turned to attention to a boy in a cast. </p><p>“Auriga” He said in a firm voice as she walked past his table.</p><p>“Auriga!” He said a little more forcefully. She rolled her eyes and turned to him and stared blankly, waiting to see what exactly he wanted. </p><p>“Remember what I said the other day,” he said locking eyes with her.</p><p>“Not another nuisance,” thought Auriga. </p><p>“Why don’t you sit with me this class?”</p><p>“But-” said a tall, stubby boy sitting next to Malfoy.</p><p>He was quickly cut off with an intense glare from Draco, and the boy quickly got up and sat somewhere else.</p><p>As Auriga parted her lips to decline his unwanted company, Snape's shoes clicked in the way they always did to alert you he was coming. </p><p>He peered at Auriga and then to Malfoy, “He’s correct Miss Black, perhaps if you worked with promising students you might actually succeed.” </p><p>“This man really has it coming for him” she thought, “I already warned him about leaving me alone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jelly Filled Doughnuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the semester wore on, Hogwarts became more bearable. If Auriga wanted to be completely honest with herself, between classes she found the company of Hermoine, Ron and Harry to bring moments of joy. There were moments when she would forget why she was really there; she felt normal. She always wanted to feel normal, and was grateful that fantasy could be a reality in a mere moment, and sometimes even for a whole afternoon.</p><p>On one particular afternoon, Auriga entered the Gryffindor common room holding back tears. She never displayed such emotion, but yet again she never felt frustration quite like this. Just before entering the common room she was in Snape’s office talking about how she was to serve detention. He saw her as a threat, and used any opportunity to use his power as a professor to intimidate her. </p><p>“How’d it go?” asked Harry as he lifted his gaze from the homework in front of him up to Auriga.</p><p>“A week’s detention, I need to clean his classroom and organize the ingredient closet.” It wasn’t this mere sentence that frustrated her, but her headaches have been getting more aggressive each time he summoned her. The effects were starting last even after he was done talking to her. </p><p>“That’s not too bad,” said Hermione with a slight smile trying to cheer Auriga up.</p><p>“Yea I guess not.”</p><p>“When’s your first detention?” asked Ron.</p><p>“Tomorrow night at 7” she said as she sat down next to them at the table. </p><p>“I feel ever since your transferred he’s been less focused on me and Neville, and giving you all the torture” added Harry. </p><p>“Why the long face?” piped Ron’s brother Fred as he walked down the stairs into the common room, followed by his twin George.</p><p>“Auriga’s the target of Snape’s torture, she’s got detention for a week!” said Ron. </p><p>“It's fine, it’s honestly the least of my worries right now,” she said as bid them all a goodnight as she headed off to bed. </p><p>The next morning when Auriga woke she didn’t see Hermoine in the bed next to her, nor did she see the boys in the common room when she made her way down the stairs. This was a little odd, they normally greeted each other before making their way to the dining room for breakfast. What was even more odd was that she didn’t even see them at the Gryffindor table when she entered the Great Hall. She took a seat next to Neville, then grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice to pour herself a drink.</p><p>“Have you seen Hermoine, Harry or Ron?” she asked Neville.</p><p>“Not since this morning. I heard Ron and Harry leave the dorm pretty early.”</p><p>As she was buttering a bit of toast her mind began to worry as she thought about the worse things that could’ve happened to Hermoine while she was asleep. Or maybe they had enough of her and this was their way of letting her know? Suddenly her thoughts were halted as she saw Hermoine followed by Ron, Harry and the twins. As they took their seats in front of her Auriga was able to see just how flushed their cheeks were.</p><p>“Where were you?” Auriga asked hesitantly hoping the question wouldn’t push them further away.</p><p>“We had” said Harry as he was trying to catch his breath, “we had to take care of something.”</p><p>She took another sip of her pumpkin juice when the sound of the Great Hall doors opening welcomed the familiar sound of clicking shoes. WIth each click the room grew more silent, and her friends in front of her became increasingly still. At first Auriga didn’t recognize him without his long, greasy hair covering his face, but once she recognized that scowl her eyes bulged and she couldn’t look away. Like the rest of the students, her eyes followed him up to the table in front of the room where he joined the other professors. </p><p>“Snape,” said Neville in a hushed voice, “his hair...it's gone.”<br/>
Auriga tore her eyes from Snape and looked at her friends in disbelief, “Who do you think would do that?” She was worried, perhaps there was a greater danger in their midst that she was unaware of.</p><p>They stayed silent, which was probably wise since the silence in the room would carry any utterance. Instead, George gave a little wink and a smile.</p><p>Auriga nibbled on the corner of her toast then Ron grabbed two round pastries from a tray and placed one on the plate in front of Auriga.</p><p>“These are called doughnuts,” he said with a little smile. They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast without another word, and Auriga realized that sometimes silences weren’t always a bad thing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wrong Place, Wrong Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the debacle in the dining hall Auriga made her way to charms thinking about the last thing Fred said to her before she left, “just thought we’d make detention a bit more bearable.” Jinxing Snape was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done with her, she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she walked through the doors of Flitwick's class. </p><p>She took her usual seat next to Cedric. </p><p>“That sure was some thing that happened to Snape huh?” he said as he smiled at her.</p><p>She simply nodded. </p><p>“Hey so.. I was thinking-”</p><p>“Settle down class,” announced Professor Flitwick, “today we will be learning descendo.” After the lecture the students started practicing the charm on cushions. Auriga was able to get it on her second try, then spent the rest of the lesson showing Cedric how to properly do the wrist movements.</p><p>“Flitwick is a great professor, but I definitely wouldn’t be passing this class without your help.” </p><p>“It’s no big deal. It’s not like I can spend the rest of class doing nothing.” She noticed he was becoming less of a nuisance as time wore on. If anything, it was nice to teach something she realized was her favorite subject. Flitwick was a great professor, and having a great professor made all the difference in enjoying a subject.</p><p>After a couple more attempts at the descendo charm Cedric put his wand down. “Hey, I was thinking… You know how Hogsmeade is this weekend,” he paused as a shade of pink painted his cheeks. “Well I was thinking-” before he could say another word Auriga unexpectedly summoned the cushion pillow and hit Cedric square in the face.</p><p>Mr. Flitwick passed by, “ Alright there Mr. Diggory?”</p><p>“Yes professor,” he said with a smile. </p><p>“That is precisely why we practice with cushions,” he chuckled then continued to circle neighboring students on their progress. </p><p>“Look, can I at least thank you for helping me in charms by buying you a butterbeer?” </p><p>“You don’t have to.” </p><p>“Well… I want to..” his eyes lit up as his cheeks rose with a soft smile.<br/>
</p><p>“I just think it’s best if we don’t” she replied in a cold manner. </p><p>“That will be the end of today’s class,” announced the professor. </p><p>Auriga used her wand to quickly put away her cushions and left the class as soon as she could. However, Cedric was able to keep up with her pace. </p><p>”You know, I don’t care what people have to say about you?”</p><p>”What exactly are people saying about me?” she stopped and turned to look at him directly. </p><p>”Well…  some say that you’re the secret child of Sirius Black.”</p><p>”Why would it matter? Most of my family has had a similar fate anyways.”</p><p>“I just...didn’t want you to feel alone because of stupid rumors.” He stepped closer to her, it seemed as if he hoped each step would bring her closer to him. Even if their shoulders brushed or she touched his hand directing him in a charm, she always seemed so far.</p><p>“Even if your family….has a certain history that doesn’t mean anything about you” he continued. </p><p>“Well what if it does?”</p><p>“Well...You haven't done anything to tell me that it does” she couldn’t hold his gaze. If only he knew what she was capable of. If only he knew the real her, but no one does. She didn’t even realize that she was staring at the floor lost in her thoughts until he tucked her loose hair strands behind her ear.   </p><p>She flinched at his touch and woke her from her trance. </p><p>“I should go”</p><p>She walked, and this time Cedric knew he shouldn’t follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>